In a known binding of the foregoing type, the sole holder is adjustable on the sole plate in a longitudinal direction to adjust to various boot sizes. For this purpose, the part which grips over the heel is connected to a cable and the ends of the cable have bent boltlike devices secured to the sole plate. The bent ends of the bolts have threads and project into lateral openings in the sole plate. They are there held by means of nuts. For adjustment, the nuts must be removed from the bent bolts, the bolts and the nuts must be removed from the sole plate and must be arranged in and screwed into other openings or recesses. This is a very expensive and complicated manipulation.
In a different known device, a guide rail is mounted on the ski, on which an elongated slide plate is guided having a front support and a heel plate. The heel plate supports a heel holder. Screws are provided to fix this unit on the guide rail. After releasing these screws, the slide plate with its front support and heel plate can be pulled off from the guide rail. Only then exists the possibility, to adjust the heel plate relative to the elongated slide plate, whereby an elevation engages one of several openings. Then these two parts, slide plate and heel plate, must be held together until they are again guided into the guide rail. Only then are these two parts held to one another. In order to now hold the entire unit nonmovably on the guide rail, the screws must again be tightened. This device is also very expensive and complicated to handle.
The purpose of the invention is to overcome these disadvantages and to produce a device wherein an adjustment, namely adaption to various sizes of boot soles, can take place in a simple manner very quickly. This purpose is attained by connecting the heel holder to a carriage member which is composed of two parts which are movable relative to one another, of which one can be fixed by a lock in several positions on the sole plate. Here the lock can be released in a simple manner by lifting one part of the carriage member from the other one and by moving the carriage member as a whole and fixing same in the desired position.
The two parts, which are connected to the sole plate are held together in an advantageous manner by the force of a spring and an adjustment can be effected practically only by one manipulation by overcoming the force of the spring to move the two parts apart to permit the carriage member to be adjusted.